prysmosfandomcom-20200215-history
Feryl
A young and inexperienced knight, Feryl is best described as a bit of a nerd. With his head often in the clouds, he is often more focused on the big ideas and theories than the matter at hand. He has doubts about his usefulness to the Spectral Knights, but with his ability to control vehicles and his keen eye for details, exemplified by his wolf totem, he's an invaluable member of the team. Fiction ---- 'Animated Series' :Voice actor: Beau Weaver Feryl was an adviser to Leoric of New Valarak and present when Merklynn announced his magical quest. He accompanied Leoric and Ectar through Iron Mountain, at one point using his refined sense of smell to lead the group through a maze. Upon reaching Merklynn’s shrine, Feryl was given the wolf totem Feryl's actions in the quest had already become the source of a good anecdote for he, Leoric and Ectar to the rest of New Valarak's knights. Their boasting was interrupted by the sudden appearance of Galadria, warning of Darkstorm making a move on the city. Feryl worked to defend New Valarak with his allies, but was eventually overwhelmed. After being captured, Feryl was thrown into the magical dungeon of the Dagger Assault, where his totem was removed. Once in Darkstorm's regular dungeon with the other, Feryl agreed to form the Spectral Knights. However, Lexor started to flood the dungeon, threatening to kill them all. 'Star Comic Series' Feryl was a keen ally of and advisor to Leoric, former mayor of New Valarak. When the wizard Merklynn appeared challenging the bravest of Prysmos to reach the secret chamber of Iron Mountain and gain great power, Feryl agreed with Ectar that they and Leoric were obligated to attempt the quest themselves, lest Darkstorm succeed. During the quest, Feryl was able to use his keen tracking skills, including his sharp sense of smell, to navigate through to the secret chamber. There, he was rewarded with the wolf totem. After being ejected from Merklynn's lair, Feryl got caught up in the brawl between Spectral Knights and Darkling Lords, where he saved Ectar from Reekon. After the fight was broken up, he repaired to New Valarak with his allies, where they formally swore an oath to work together to rebuild Prysmos with their new powers. Shortly after, New Valarak was attacked by the Darkling Lord Mortdred in his Sky Claw vehicle. Under Arzon's instruction, Feryl was able to critically damage the vehicle, turning the tide of the battle in the Spectral Knights' favour. When the Spectral Knights journeyed to the abandoned facility of an ancient doomsday weapon, Feryl scouted for an entrance to the facility using his animal totem form. Once inside, Feryl fell against a disused vehicle. He discovered that he had the ability to power it with magic. When the Spectral Knights were summoned to Iron Mountain by Merklynn for a new quest, Feryl noticed that the wizard was looking more frail than usual. . Feryl was sent with Arzon and a spirit guide to East Regalia to search for the secodn talisman. The Capture Chariot was disabled by a Darkling Lord attacked, forcing Feryl to repair it, with skills gained from Harkon the engineer. Having repaired the vehicle, he set out to find Arzon, who had gone ahead to Avitrix, home of the High-Flyers. Feryl was again attacked by the Darkling Lords and struck down with sickness by Virulina's Disease power shield. Fortunately, he was cured by Arzon and together they gained the second talisman. 'Storybooks' storybook synopsis Toys ---- *Capture Chariot with Feryl (1987) **''Accessories:'' Electro-charged knife, helmet : Feryl has yellow armour with brown gloves, boots, highlights and under-layers. His helmet is quite boxy with a simple cutout for his face. The pronounced sloping shoulder section makes his chest plate lower than on most other Visionaries. His totem hologram is of a wolf head, facing right. The electro-charged knife has a (very flat) flame shaped cutout sculpted between the prongs. 'Merchandise' ---- To be added 'Notes' ---- *Feryl's voice actor, Beau Weaver, would later go on to voice the ultimate head-in-the-clouds-genius Reed Richards in the mid-90s Fantastic Four cartoon. *Feryl's bio-card describes him as a "shifty knight with great battle experience and smooth tactical finesse" which matches precisely none of his in-fiction depictions. It does seem a better justification for his wolf totem than the keen sense of smell he has in the animated series and comic though. We've opted to reflect his more common characteristics in his write-up. 'References' Category:Characters Category:Visionaries Category:Spectral Knights